


Lily Evans has an Amazing Gaydar

by Voixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Remus Lupin, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Insecure Remus Lupin, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voixen/pseuds/Voixen
Summary: Maybe Lily made a few bets. So what? it gets her money because she knows she's right.ORIn which Remus and Sirius pine after eachother relentlessly until Sirius gets cold and wants to cuddle.Rated T for language, sexual innuendos, and close to sexual content.





	Lily Evans has an Amazing Gaydar

Remus sighed.

"I need to get laid."  
His statement caused the already silent dorm to get 10x more silent.   
"What?" James asked.  
"I said, I need to get laid." Remus repeated.  
"No arguing there, but we all sort of guessed that you were ace cause you always left when we started talking about tits." Sirius said. Remus scoffed. "I'm not ace. I'm gay. That's why I left." Peter chuckled. "I knew you were gay, but I didn't want to say anything unless you were hiding it for a reason."   
Remus' jaw dropped. "How'd you know I was gay? It wasn't plainly obvious was it?" Remus asked. "Only if someone was looking for signs like I was. I saw you randomly stare dreamily across the hall at random blokes and I saw you flirt with a guy when we went to diagon. There are more signs, but I don't wanna go through 'em all." Peter said. "You were looking for signs? Why?"   
"I had a hunch. Every time we would talk about girls or their bits you'd make up an excuse and leave. These two went straight to you being ace, but I knew something was off about that."   
"You'd make a good muggle detective." Remus said. Peter shrugged, mumbled a thank you, and went back to his homework.   
"Also, a virgin like you can't say "I need to get laid." You need to lose your virginity first." James said.   
"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"There is no way that you're not a virgin." Sirius said.  
"George Smith." Remus stated blankly.  
"What about the Hufflepuff? Did he take your virginity?" James asked.  
"He did. And I took his. Back in 5th." Remus said.   
James started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" Remus asked.   
"I don't know. That you would pick George." James responded.  
"Well, I'm sorry that I was still figuring my sexuality out. He was the only gay guy I knew and I went up to him and asked him how he knew he was gay. We dated for a couple weeks and realized we didn't like each other like that."  
The room went quiet for a bit and Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm bi." He said. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged. "I felt that if Remus came out and you guys accepted him, you'd accept me too." He said.   
"Of course we accept you." James said. Peter then cleared his throat. "Come on! I can't be the only straight person!" James cried. "I was just gonna say that I accept you guys no matter what. I wasn't gonna come out. I'm straight." Peter laughed.  
The four of them laughed and joked like normal for the next hour, then they realized that it was 10 at night. They all climbed into bed and laid down. Sirius couldn't stop thinking about how Remus was gay, which meant he had a very small chance.

________  
\-----------

When they woke up the next morning, Remus was still asleep. It was a weird occurance, not something that happens normally. He was still in bed, the curtain was fully around him. Sirius looked at his friends, who urged him to open the curtain. When he did open the curtain, the sight before them was actually adorable. "That's amazing." Peter mumbled. "Adorable." James said.   
Remus was curled up on his side, in a ball, his knees almost touching his forehead and his head wasn't even on the pillow. His mouth was open just a tad, soft breaths coming in and going out between his lips. "I don't even want to wake him up it's so cute." Sirius mumbled. "Well, we can already tell that you're gay for him. Just wake him up." James joked, and his turned to continue getting ready. "Wait, I want a picture." Sirius said, and grabbed his muggle camera that Lily had spelled to work in Hogwarts. He snapped a couple photos before putting his camera back in his drawer.   
Sirius didn't know how to wake him. "Should I just scream at him?" He asked. "Yes." Peter and James responded in unison.   
So that's what he did. He opened his mouth and screamed at the adorable boy. Remus screeched as he jumped and fell out of his bed. "Ahhh why me??" He cried after a second. The other 3 started laughing. "Oh what time is it?" He asked. "6:45. You have 15 minutes til breakfast." James said. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He asked, scrambling off the floor and rushing to his dresser. "We all just got up ourselves." Peter said.   
Remus rolled his eyes as he shoved off his pajama trousers and practically jumped into his school trousers. Remus threw his t-shirt at Sirius who yelped at the fabric hitting him in the face. Remus rushed to the mirror when he had his clothes on and he ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it from the bed head style it had before to the soft hair style he always had. "How do you do that?" James whined, looking at his permanent bed head in the mirror. "Magic." Remus said sarcastically. Remus threw on his robes and waited by the door for his friends for the next 5 minutes. "Ready?" He asked them after. They all nodded at him and then they left the room together. 

"Are you swaying your hips?" James asked after a while, looking at Remus. "What? No! Does it look like I am?" He asked quickly. Peter and Sirius laughed. "No, it doesn't!" James rushed to say. "Then why did you ask?" Remus retorted. "Oh my gosh." He said, putting his hands in his hair and gripping harshly before he turned and continued to walk down the hall. Now Sirius had to look to see if he was. He was. Slightly. But it probably wasn't on purpose, it was probably just the way he walked. "Cute." Sirius thought. Then the 3 of them jogged to catch up to him and to tell him that he didn't really sway his hips, but he definitely did.

Later that day, Lily jogged up to the 4 of them and said hi. "What's up guys?"she asked. James kissed her on the top of the head and said, "not much. What's up with you?" She shrugged. "Just wanted to check, are any of you gay, or attracted to guys in any way? I made a bet with Marlene and Alice." She said and Remus and Sirius went rigid for a second. "Uh, I am. Gay, I mean." Remus said. Lily smiled. "Thanks mate. I just got 2 galleons. Anyone else?" She looked at the other three. "I'm bi." Sirius said, lifting his hand a small bit. She laughed evily. "That's 4 galleons. Thanks boys." She said as she jogged off, evil smile on her face. Remus looked at his shoes and sighed. Sirius was looking after Lily with some sort of admiration in his eyes, and Remus looked up at him, admiration in his eyes, thinking I wish he would be attracted to me, but I highly doubt that would happen.

That same day, after Peter's Sirius', and James' last class was over, they went up to their dorm. Thing is, when the 3 of them had their free period, Remus had Divination, he hated it, and then after that, Remus was done for the day and they had a class. So when they were done with their class, they would always find Remus in their dorm. More often than not, they'd find him practically half naked. Only wearing a t shirt and boxers. And when they walked in this time, that's exactly what they found. Sitting in a baggy dark blue shirt and a pair of dark maroon boxers, Remus was reading a book. His left leg was pulled up against his chest and his other leg was out in front of him.   
Remus was the tallest of the group, with Sirius being a couple inches shorter and James being only an inch shorter. Peter was only 5'5" so he was definitely the shortest. Remus' legs were pale and long, and you could barely see his hair on his legs. With him being a dirty blonde, it was sometimes hard to tell if he shaved his legs or not.   
When they walked in, Remus looked up from his book, smiled at them and went back to his book.   
"What're you reading?" James asked, motioning to the huge fiction novel Remus had in his hands. "IT by Stephen King." Remus said, flipping the book closed with his finger on his page, showing them how thick the book was, the cover, and how far he was into it. He was about 2/3 of the way through it.  
"I still don't understand how you read such big books." James whined.   
"They have good story lines." Remus said, and he picked up his book mark, put it in the book, and put his book on the dresser. He wrapped his arms around his one leg that was up and rested his chin on his knee.   
"What's up with you three?" Remus asked.   
"No idea." Sirius groaned as he practically ripped his trousers off and face planted into his bed.   
"I kinda wanted to get my stupid potions homework done." Peter said as he opened his bag and threw his potions textbook at his bed and pulled out his roll of parchment and sat down.   
"I need to suh-leeeep." James sighed as he pulled his shirt and trousers off and then crawled under his blanket in just his pants and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder.   
"Wanna do something, Pads?" Remus asked. "Like what?" Sirius asked, tilting his head away from his pillow to look at his friend. "I dont know. I'm bored." Remus said. "Moony? Bored? I thought you could always find something to read." Sirius mocked.   
Remus threw a pillow at him.  
"Okay, sorry. Sorry. Um, I don't know." Sirius mumbled. "Do you need help with any homework?" Remus asked, and Peter squeaked from the other side of the room.  
"I do."  
"With what exactly?" Remus asked as he padded across the room to look at what Peter was doing.  
Pause, for dramatic effect.  
"Peter, im not gonna do your whole assignment for you. Ill help you if you have any questions, but i cant just tell you what to write." Remus said, looking at his friend. Peter groaned. "I hate potions." He said.   
Remus just walked back to his bed.   
"Sirius, I'm bored." Remus said.   
"Yeah. I know."  
"Help."  
"Shut up." James muttered from his bed. Remus rolled his eyes and stood up, he shimmied his skinny legs into a pair of black pajama trousers. "I'm gonna go hang out in the common room if any of you wanna come with." Remus said and left the room.   
Sirius laid on his bed for a solid two minutes before he stood up, pulled off the rest of his uniform, and he put on his favorite AC/DC shirt and a pair of red plaid pajama trousers.   
He left the room with a final smile to Peter and closed the door behind him.

Sirius found Remus in the common room, like he said, and he was sitting on the couch by the fire, just watching the fire. Sirius walked over and sat down calmly next to him. "Hey Pads." Remus said. "Hey, Remmy. Whatcha got on your mind?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged. "Like I said yesterday, I need to get laid. I'm bummed, sad, but at the same time, excited and slightly horny. I have no idea what to do." He said. "Woah." They heard a feminine voice from behind them and they spun around. Lily Evans was standing there. "Remus Lupin? Horny? Never thought I would have seen the day." She joked. The two of the boys just rolled their eyes. "Well, at least I haven't fallen for a prick." Remus joked, smile on his face. She mock gasped. "My poor Jamesies. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him that his best friend called him such a horrid name." She said. "Jamesies? Wow." Sirius said. She rolled her eyes. "Where would I find my Jamesies at this moment?" She asked. "In his bed, sleeping. But watch what you do up there, Evans. Peter is in there. Don't ruin his innocence." Sirius joked. Lily stuck her tongue out at them before she turned and jogged up the boys staircase.   
Sirius turned back to Remus, who was kind of just looking blearily toward the corner. Sirius noticed how golden his eyes actually were. Remus looked up and made eye contact at with Sirius, who blushed.   
"What do you wanna do?" Sirius asked.  
"I really wanna play with your hair." Remus said, studying the shaggy black locks falling from Sirius' head.   
Sirius stood up and sat down on the floor in front of Remus. "Play with it then." He said. Remus sat up straighter and ran his hands through Sirius' hair. He then grabbed some of the hair and he started flipping them, over and under each other. Sirius had no idea what Remus was doing, but his eyes were closed in content, he liked having his hair played with. He never let people touch it because he was always worried he would fall asleep if someone played with it for too long.   
After a small amount of time, Remus stopped for a second, and the same female voice from before said, "I like it." Sirius jumped so badly, it caused Remus to start laughing. "Dear Merlin. I had no idea you were there." Sirius said as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart.   
"It's not my fault you were so close to falling asleep." She retorted.   
"Tiger, you wound me." Sirius joked.  
"What does it look like?" Sirius asked, motioning to his head. "Do you know what a French braid is?" Remus asked. "Nope. Never heard of it." Sirius stated blandly. "Go look in the mirror." Remus said, pulling Sirius up from the floor. Sirius got up and walked to the bathroom with Remus following him. When Sirius flicked the light on in the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled and looked at Remus. "I love it." He said.

When the two of them finally decided to go to bed, it was around 10 at night, which is normal for them. Sirius glanced in the mirror and frowned at how he would end up messing up his hair. He hated that Remus did this to his hair. Now he doesn't ever want to change it. But, he has to. Sirius reached up and messed the hair up from it's beautiful braid.

Remus woke up that next morning, he was extremely exhausted. He groaned at the thought of getting up for classes. He looked over at James, who was sitting on his own bed, sketching on his sketchbook. Everyone had come to terms that James was an amazing artist. So it was no longer a shock to see him with a sketchbook in his hands. Remus blinked. "What time is it?" He groggily said.   
"9:45. But don't worry, it's Saturday." James said, not looking up from his drawing as he scratched the paper with his pencil. Remus hummed contentedly. He dropped his head back to his pillow. "I'm going back to sleep." He said and curled more into his blanket.  
"Moony, I'm cold." Sirius mumbled. Queue the sound of James flipping to a new page. Remus just hummed. "Moooony, I'm coooooooold." Sirius groaned.   
"Pads, shut up. I'm sleeping." Remus said.   
A second later, the blanket behind him lifted up and someone crawled in next to him.   
"Sirius, what are you doing?"   
"Warming up." He muttered, his back pressed to Remus'.  
"Why can't you cuddle James?" Remus asked.  
"Because he's being artsy." Sirius replied. His voice was quiet, as if he was close to falling asleep.   
"Just go to sleep, Pads." Remus muttered. Sirius hummed and his breath slowly evened out. Remus laid in bed listening to James scratch his pencil on the paper for about 5 minutes before he fell asleep himself.

Sirius woke up about an hour later, he was enveloped in warmth. He hummed contentedly before realizing where he was. He was curled up in the arms of his best mate, Remus Lupin. Sirius' face was in the nape of Remus' neck, and Remus' head was almost on top of his own. Sirius' left arm was haphazardly draped across Remus' side, where Remus had his arms wrapped almost completely around Sirius. Remus had his face pressed into Sirius' hair. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and just hoped he could stay like that forever. He felt so calm, so welcome, he didn't want to ever get up. Now, that's pretty clichè, Sirius knew that, but he siriusly didn't want to get up.

Then he felt the boy above him shift and hum. 

Remus opened his eyes slowly, the body that was curled up in his chest was nice, warm, as if he belonged there. Remus slowly opened one of his eyes, and noticed that the comfortable body within his arms wasn't so great to begin with. He realized he was hugging his best mate, the one he wish he could kiss, and he immediately wanted to put some space between himself and Sirius, but he felt that if he did that it would for some reason hurt Sirius. At the same time, Remus wanted to hug Sirius like this for the rest of his life. Wake up with him next to him for the rest of his life. Remus sighed at the thought of getting up and leaving the warmth that was Sirius.   
"Hello." Sirius muttered, but made no move to leave the embrace.  
"Hello." Remus intelligently said.   
Sirius chuckled. "What time is it?" He asked.  
Remus reached past Sirius to grab his wand and casted a quick tempus charm. "11:43." Remus muttered and set his wand back down.   
"Is it weird that I don't want to get up?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head. "Nah. I don't wanna get up either." He said.  
"You're comfy." Sirius muttered, wiggling a little bit closer to Remus. Remus blushed and muttered a small 'thank you.'   
"D' you fancy anyone, Moony?" Sirius asked.   
Remus hummed. "I do, but they're not interested."   
"How do you know? Did you tell them that you like them? Or do you just guess?" Sirius asked.  
"I just guessed. They just seem like they wouldn't like me in that way." Remus said, his eyes closed.   
"Who're they? I have a pretty good mind of who people like." Sirius said, chuckling a bit. Remus chuckled too. "I don't know if I'm comfortable sharing." He said.  
It was silent for a minute.   
"Is it me? That you fancy, I mean." Sirius said quietly.   
Remus opened his eyes and blinked at the wall. "What makes you think that?" He asked.   
"I don't know. You would have told me otherwise." Sirius responds.   
A beat passed.  
"I'm fine with it." Sirius mumbled. Remus almost didn't hear him.  
"Why would you be fine with it?" Remus asked, moving away and looking Sirius in the eyes.   
"Do you like me like that?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.   
"Maybe." He said.   
"I'd be fine with it because maybe I like you like that too?" Sirius said, shoulders shrugging to his ears, he was making an unsure face, like if he shouldn't have said that at all.  
Remus closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Sirius was looking at him, concerned, eyebrows furrowed together.  
"You okay?" Sirius asked. "Did I say the wrong thing? Did I do something wrong?" He looked genuinely worried.   
"Can I kiss you?" Remus muttered.  
Sirius' worry fell from his face, disbelief covered it up. A second later, Sirius' hand connected with the side of Remus' face gently and Sirius moved his face closer to Remus'. Remus closed the gap quickly, bringing his own lips onto Sirius'. When they pulled apart, Sirius giggled.   
He actually giggled.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.  
Remus tilted his head a bit. "Sure?"  
"That was my first kiss." Sirius said.   
Remus sat up quickly, looking down at Sirius.   
"No way. What about-" "lies." Sirius interrupted and he sat up, crossing his legs and looking into Remus' eyes.   
"I lied. I wanted people to think I was cool, kissing everyone and everything that moved, but really, I was saving my first kiss for someone I actually wanted to be in a relationship with." He said.   
Remus smiled. "That... Is honestly the cutest thing you may have ever said."   
"That's what I told every girl I dated. I told them that they could tell people that we did things, that we kissed, but I wanted to save those things for people who would leave a lasting mark in my life. They went along with it, as you could tell. They were all so understanding." Sirius said.   
"They're girls. Of course they're understanding." Remus said, chuckling.  
Sirius looked at Remus, deep in the eyes again. He reached up and cupped Remus' face with his hands, he smiled as he pulled Remus down to him in another kiss. Remus complied and wrapped his arms around Sirius' lower back, Sirius moved so he was no longer sitting cross-legged, and so he was straddling Remus. 

Remus pulled away from him, looked him in the eyes, "Sirius Black, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Sirius froze.   
"Like, for real?" He asked.  
Remus nodded.  
"Yes, of course. Please." Sirius said, and leaned in and kissed Remus again.  
Remus replied hungrily, he moved them so he was over Sirius on the bed, Sirius on his back, he was between Sirius' legs.  
"You said you were horny?" Sirius asked, looking Remus in the eyes. Remus' pupils blew up, Sirius groaned.   
"Are you fine with going that far already? We just got together." Remus said, unsure.   
Sirius rolled his eyes. "We've been best mates since we were 11. I think I have enough trust in you for that."   
Remus widened his eyes. "You want to... bottom?" He asked, shocked.   
Sirius almost moaned. "Yes. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have you inside me." Remus actually moaned.   
"That was hot." Sirius said, shoving his mouth against Remus' once again.

\--------------  
《》《》《》

Later that day, around 4, James and Peter walked into their dorm, happy in conversation, when they froze at the sight of Remus, shirtless, spooning someone in bed. They couldn't see who it was, Remus was pretty much covering the other boy with his body. "Looks like Moony got lucky." James muttered to Peter, who nodded.   
"Yeah, with your bother." Remus groggily said, chuckling. "Ooooooooooh." The other figure said, laughing. It was Sirius. James and Peter dropped the things they were holding and screeched.   
"FINALLY!" Peter yelled at the same time James shouted, "HOLY SHIT, YES!"   
Remus and Sirius started laughing.  
"What's happening, boys?" Lily asked as she walked into the room. She froze. "Oh my goodness. Marlene owes me 10 galleons. Oh my gosh, I'm like, rich. Oh my god." She said and left the room. Then she entered the room again and said, "Quick question, who bottomed?" The room went quiet at that. 

"Siriusly, is that even a question?" Remus made the pun, the 3 clothed people groaned loudly and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "That totally worked, cause I'm the bottom." Sirius said. Then Lily said, "15 galleons. Holy shit." Before she left the room the second time.

"Just remember to use silencing charms." James said.

"Please don't have sex when I'm in the room." Peter squeaked.

Remus and Sirius laughed, and Remus kissed the top of Sirius' head.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave kudos and comments! :) first time posting anything online in a very long time.


End file.
